


That Green Light, I Want It

by selfinduced



Series: those great whites they have big teeth [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Women, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, THAT zombie fight scene, girls in blood and leather kicking ass is my aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced
Summary: tumblr user bugsinricepudding: i’m looking for a romantic way to say i hope you think about me when you masturbate sometimesfeat: THAT zombie fight scene in 2x19





	That Green Light, I Want It

**Author's Note:**

> 2x19 zombie fight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--BMBwyEbbY

“I think about you.” She says, apropos of nothing. Or at least, Clary thinks it’s nothing, since they’ve been pretty focused on silently decimating zombies--it says something about her that the fact that this is her life now, blood splattering on a nearby tree as she beheads two of them in one complete turn, and she’s thrilled that that move she’d been practicing for a week is  _working_ \--for a good five minutes since the last time either of them spoke. 

“Thanks, Iz. I think about you too?” She tries. 

“I meant,” Isabelle grunts as she drives her staff through what must have been a football player, complete with jersey, “That monogamy is a limiting practice, and you’re allowed to think about whoever you want.”

“Oh.” Clary says, “I--well. I guess if we’re talking about  _thinking,_ then yeah. But I’ve never  _dated_ more than one person, at once--not that there’s anything wrong with that!” she rushes to add, “I’ve barely dated. I never thought I was in love before Simon, you know?”

“Feelings,” Izzy says, “are allowed to be complex. But the body,” she sweeps her staff low against the knees of an elderly woman with a lace veil, “the body has needs.”

“So. You think about me.” Clary glances at her for as long as she can allow while trying not to let the next forsaken reach her, “Just to clarify, this is in the context of... bodies. And needs.”

Isabelle dispatches the last of the forsaken on her right flank before turning to join Clary on the left, “Don’t you?”

Clary’s seraph blade nearly drops out of her hand and she has to grip it tight again and raise it to chest level, “Um.”

Izzy takes care of the forsaken Clary almost let get too close, managing to flip her hair and flick her wrist as if she’s at an edgy night time in the cemetery photo shoot. 

“I’d be offended if you didn’t, at least once.” She smirks before running off towards the direction Alec and Jace took, leaving Clary to stare after her and try to catch up. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMK_npDG12Q


End file.
